California Cupcakes
by vanrigsby
Summary: Lisbon's having a bad day, so Jane wants to bring her a gift. A fluffy little oneshot that really had no plot whatsoever.


**A/N: This was one of the fastest stories I've written, and I feel really bad because there are people who've given me prompts that have waited so damn long and I promise, I'll get there. One day. I've just got so much to write...**

**The prompt was Jisbon, and a cupcake.**

**Hello. Yes, this is for Torres. Good day mate. (translation: this is for Cali, whom I love and find very wonderful)  
**

**Disclaimer: How about no.**

* * *

"Oh my god Jane," Lisbon groaned as she entered her office, laden with files. The blonde consultant snoozing on the couch looked up at her entrance. "You are going to be the death of me."

Lisbon dumped the files on her desk, manila folders sliding off of one another in the process.

"What're those?" Jane seemed intrigued by the fresh stack of notes.

"Complaint forms," Lisbon muttered, her green eyes glaring daggers at him as she took her seat. She snatched one from a second, smaller, pile with more force than was necessary, and opened it in front of her. She grabbed a pen as she heard Jane rising from his couch.

"I swear to god if you are going to go out there and cause me more trouble I will shoot you where you stand. I am having a bad day and you sure as hell are not making it any better."  
Jane paused for a moment before continuing on his previously chosen course towards Lisbon's desk.

"All of these are complaints?"

Lisbon's eyes flicked up to him before returning to her work. Jane gathered that a moody silence meant yes.

"Oh," he was quite for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said, and there was such sincerity in his voice that Lisbon actually closed her eyes and sighed. She pressed two fingers to the bridge of her nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache painfully making their presence known at the backs of her eyes.  
"It's okay," she managed to grind out. "You solve cases."

"That I do," Jane replied sunnily, the softness gone from his voice as quickly as it had appeared. Lisbon finished the final signature on that particular complaint and closed the folder with a flourish.

"One down," Jane grinned. Lisbon's hand froze on its journey to the next folder as she paused to narrow her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay," Jane held up his hands defensively. "I'm leaving."

"Good," Lisbon's gaze dropped back down to the desk.

Half an hour and four and a bit complaint forms later, Jane returned.

"Hey Lisbon," he poked his head around the side of her office door.

"I know that look," she said, resting her pen on the desk and straightening up. "It means you're afraid I'll throw something at you. What is it?"

Jane entered the room, somewhat timidly, and gently placed a small white paper bag on her desk, and a paper coffee cup beside it.

Lisbon picked up the bag (the writing on the side said it was from Marie's) and opened it, unsure of what she might find. Her mind briefly wondered why Jane was so seemingly tentative, as usually presents from Marie's contained bear claws after a hard day or if he realised she skipped breakfast. And they were usually accompanied by coffee with regular writing on the side. This one had some unintelligible scrawl. Lisbon replaced the bag on her desk, momentarily distracted by the task of figuring out what was in the coffee. Cautiously, she took a sip, and near instantly her mouth felt overwhelmed with an abundance of flavours.

"Wow," she mumbled, her eyes drawn to the side of the cup. "Uh, Jane, what is an 'unsweetened cinnamon light soy latte'?"

"It's like Christmas in a cup," Jane grinned brightly at her.

"Jane, it's four months until Christmas," Lisbon sipped once more from the unfortunately delicious coffee before setting it down.

"I know," he replied as she peeked into the paper bag again, expecting to find her usual treat. However, instead of finding a bear claw at the bottom of the bag, Lisbon discovered a green-iced cupcake staring back at her. She reached inside the bag and drew out the cupcake, all the while her eyes never straying. Once she placed the cupcake on her desk, she stared at it for a moment. The cupcake looked to be chocolate, from the small bit poking above the wrapper. The green icing she'd spotted was obviously supposed to be grass, as there were small pink and white sugar flowers dotting its surface. Slowly, Lisbon raised her eyes to meet Jane's.

Jane was confused. Lisbon's expression was near indecipherable. She seemed equal parts annoyed, touched and hungry. He was completely unsure how to proceed. It was like facing off with a wild animal. He didn't want to spook it. He'd just seen she was having a bit of a crap day and wanted to help.

"Hey," he went for defensive. "They were all out of bear claws."

"Sure," Lisbon's tone made it clear that she definitely did _not _believe that was the case.

Jane flicked a wary glance to the stapler that was well within her reach. Lisbon's eyes followed his, and one corner of her mouth tugged upwards.

"Don't worry," she told him, and watched his posture relax by a fraction. "I'm not going to throw anything at you." Her finger traced the outside of the cupcake gingerly, and when she lifted it away, it had a slightly green tip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jane grinned.

"But I don't want it," Lisbon countered almost instantly, lifting the cupcake to balance precariously on the stack of folders closest to Jane.

"Sure you do," Jane put the cupcake back in the middle of the form Lisbon had returned to filling out.

Lisbon sighed loudly and continued writing. "No."

"Come on," Jane pushed it further towards her with his fingertips. "You know you want it."

After a long silence of blue irises warring with green, Lisbon finally gave in, her fingers closing around the cupcake.

"Fine," she muttered grumpily, removing its wrapper. "But we're sharing."

Jane just smiled at her as she broke the cupcake into two nearly-perfect halves and offered one to him.

"Thanks Lisbon," he said around a mouthful of cupcake, already wandering back to his couch.

As he lay down and closed his eyes, he heard Lisbon finish her half of the cupcake and could practically see her glancing indecisively his way. He was nearly positive that a small smile was spreading across her lips, and he watched it bloom behind his eyelids. Then, amongst the now quiet of her office, and the soft sound of the team out in the bullpen, he heard her reluctantly brush the crumbs off her work, hang her head (in that specific way so that her hair falls down to cover her brief blush) and whisper a nearly-silent, "thank you Jane."

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully it was acceptable. Let me know what you think! **

**(Also, there's a ****_The Proposal _****reference in here somewhere, cookies for those who get it.)**


End file.
